


現在只剩咱們倆了（translation of 'I Think We're Alone Now'）

by AshuraXuan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 閃電俠2014電視劇
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, 卡拉OK, 輕鬆歡樂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閃電俠非常享受他與寒冷隊長之間的對決，其程度已遠遠超出合理範圍之外。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think We're Alone Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564494) by [masqueerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade). 



**第一章**

「巴里，」凱特琳的聲音從戰衣內的對講機中傳出來，當時他正好在進行市內巡邏，「斯納特兄妹在博物館出現了。」

「我花費一番時間精力辛辛苦苦幫他們想出一個個名稱的意義何在？」西斯科的聲音跟著傳過來，語氣既懊惱又沮喪。

「說真的我根本不知道。」

巴里往博物館的方向前進，對於他兩個隊友間的糾紛他只能一笑帶過。目前他的生活開始變得複雜起來。化身閃電俠，花費大量時間在打擊犯罪上，這有時代表的是他白天的工作必須退居第二，而他已經為此承受太多源源不絕的壓力了。再加上對艾瑞斯隱瞞他的另一個身份也對他們倆之間的友情產生了非常嚴苛的考驗，巴里一直以來都是非常看重他們之間的友情的。還有他現在又得增添另一個：與威爾斯一起合作的壓力，以及並不確定他身邊的隊友是否是完全值得託付信任的存在。他一直都在對他認識的每一個人說謊，這個舉動讓他感到疲憊不堪。

不過寒冷隊長這事兒卻單純多了。他們幾乎每隔一段時間都會這麼做，他會佔據一家銀行，或者控制住一輛公共交通工具，并為此大肆宣揚。巴里在那之後就會迅速趕到現場，他們會互相向對方拋擲冷笑話、打鬥，通常他都會讓財物損失減到最低，又或者他又成功阻止了一次盜竊案。

這樣其實還挺好玩的。

他在博物館的入口處停下，他先壓下了臉上的笑容，并以一個普通人類的速度走進去。上次巴里就是急速奔進去的，結果他一腳踩在已經鋪滿一層冰的地面上，立刻就摔得四腳朝天，他的連串動作取悅了隊長。而他肯定會因此而屢試不爽。「你真以為我會再次上你的當？」他的聲音在大廳內迴蕩著，寒冷隊長則轉過身來露出一個友好的笑容。

「閃電俠，」他故意拉長調子叫道，「能見到你真好。我本來還以為你不打算來了呢。」

「你要知道，」他在一瞬間就跑到大廳的斜對面，避開了從冷凍槍發射出來的冰流，他在距離年長的男人身後數尺停下腳步。「我愛死博物館了。」他向前猛衝，不過隊長已經轉過身來了，他不得不閃到一旁去以躲開新一輪的冰流攻擊。

「真高興見到這個城市的青少年對知識求知若渴，」巴里在他四周圍跑著，隊長也持續著朝對方發射一波又一波的攻勢。「這讓人覺得倍感窩心啊，」當其中一波攻勢擊中巴里的腿部，導致他直接跌在地上時，他補充道。

他咬緊牙關。被擊中的部位感覺就像是被灼傷般疼痛，不過他知道再過一會兒他就會沒事了。他笑著望向正徐徐朝自己走來的隊長，「我只是想要確認老一輩對社會的付出與貢獻不會被輕易忘記罷了，」隊長才不是唯一一個會開關於年齡差的玩笑的人。

「巴里，他只是在誤導你！」西斯科的聲音傳入他耳中，「金色滑翔者也在博物館的某一處，八成是在竊取他們這次前來的目標！」他咕噥道，「你每次總是這樣。」

巴里歎了聲，讓自己站起來，「棄械而逃並不是我的作風，隊長，不過看來我不得不去阻止某個真正的小偷了。」他朝對方惡意地敬了個禮，便往博物館深處跑去，一襲冰流堪堪從他身旁擦過，冷凍槍發出的聲音完全蓋過了隊長說話的聲音。

「三樓有個剛剛開放參觀的展覽會，那是個有關某位著名的溜冰選手的展覽，她應該是在那邊。」凱特琳告訴他道。

「收到。」他回答道，闖進麗莎·斯納特所在的別廳內，對方很明顯正在等著自己。

「天啊，我還以為我哥哥能把你拖住久一點的。」她調皮地眨了眨眼說道，并朝巴里的方向射了一波金色氣流，巴里輕而易舉就避開了。「噢好吧，你抓到我了。」她雙手舉高，故意做出投降的姿勢。巴里迅速拿走她的武器并把她帶出博物館，之後再回去跟隊長周旋。

「看來現在只剩下咱們倆了，小紅。」他雙臂大張，一臉若無其事的表情。

「看起來是沒錯呢。」巴里忍不住朝對方笑了笑。兩人就這樣靜靜站著不動，雙眼都沒從對方身上離開。

當寒冷隊長把他手中的冷凍槍轉過來時，巴里也頓時猛衝上前，他的心跳正在胸口瘋狂跳動。

這實在太讓人興奮了。

XXX

巴里等到好一陣子才發現斯納特還是成功摸走了一些東西，八成是趁他在跟他的妹妹糾纏時偷走的。

威爾斯為此感到不高興。

「艾倫先生，我想跟你談談寒冷隊長的事。」

巴里頓了頓，他深吸了口氣才轉過頭去，不過他的聲音還是出賣了他緊張煩躁的情緒，「他怎麼了？」

「這異乎尋常的遊戲，這你跟他之間正在進行的某種競賽。我真心覺得你的精力應該更好地使用在其他方面。」

「所以，怎樣，我就該眼睜睜看著他去行竊？」

「不，當然不是，但是你可以嘗試以更正經的態度來應付他。你讓他訂下一系列的交戰條件，而這導致的是一連串的過失，就好比這次的博物館行竊案。」

「我只是想好好享受一下，哪怕只有五分鐘，這也不行嗎？」

室內另一角，凱特琳與西斯科微弱的交談聲在那一瞬間停了下來。

「他是個危險的罪犯，」威爾斯的語調依舊平淡，不過巴里可以感覺到隱藏其下的波濤暗湧。

「他又沒有殺了任何人，他也沒有——」巴里的脾氣也開始浮現，他的聲音越來越高。他完全沒有發現到凱特琳的動靜，直到她的手輕輕撫上了他的肩膀。

「好了，巴里，你先冷靜下來。威爾斯他只是……擔心罷了。」她轉而面對威爾斯，「威爾斯博士，巴里他只是太壓力了。」

威爾斯沉默不語，他悄悄地呼出了幾口氣。「的確是件該好好想一想的事。」他說完便轉身離開房間。

房間內的三人一下子都說不出話。

「所以說，」打破沉默的人是西斯科。

「呃，好吧，我知道這聽起來很奇怪，這虛偽的相愛相殺①之間的關係，不過，」他伸手掃過他的頭髮，「每件事都太複雜了，威爾斯的事、艾瑞斯的事，只有斯納特的事——」

「相對來說簡單多了。」凱特琳幫他說完了他想說的，并露出個勉強的笑容。

他們之間再次靜了下來，直到……「夥計，」西斯科開口道，「相愛相殺？」

「你知道的，差不多好像亦敵亦友②吧，不過換成了……宿敵③。」

「不，我明白你說的，只是，」他搖了搖頭，「夥計啊。」

巴里笑了出來，凱特琳則歎了口氣。

XXX

萊納德的下一次搶劫，就在幾個星期后，而巴里只花了數秒就解決了這案件。這是他的個人搶劫，而且很明顯的他並沒有給自己準備好逃跑路線，因為巴里發現對方只是拿著一大袋的現金走在街道上。他甚至連冷凍槍也不帶在身邊。

他絕不會大聲承認的，不過相較於他接到通報時的興致勃勃，他現在只覺得很失望。

「說真的，這實在——」巴里迅速把被搶來的錢回歸原處，再在一片模糊中回到原地，「太淒慘了。」巴里艱難地咽了咽口水，當萊納德開口打算說些什麼時，他打斷了對方，并用神速在他身上搜索著。

結果是一無所獲，巴里只得歎了口氣。「你要知道，如果你本身都放棄了的話那就一點也不好玩了。」

「所以，」萊納德回以一個笑容，「你每次都覺得很好玩。」

巴里換上了一臉戒備的表情，「是沒錯啊。你還不是一樣。」

「我從來就不曾否認過啊。你的確是個非常特別的對手，小紅。」

「我——」巴里被對方挑逗性的語氣給弄得心慌神亂，他只好吸了口氣讓自己冷靜下來。「你這麼做到底有什麼目的，萊納德？你想被抓起來嗎？」

「只是一時衝動的舉動罷了，我悶了。」萊納德轉過身作狀要離開，隨即卻頓了頓再次轉回來，巴里摘下了他頭上的面罩，騷了騷他脖子後方。「你想去喝一杯嗎？」

「我，我想……什麼？」

「你想去喝一杯嗎？慶祝一周的工作結束。」

「第一，犯罪並沒有周休二日這種事，所以星期五對我們倆來說都不是一周內工作的最後一天。第二點，你知道的，嗯，為什麼？」

萊納德先是沉默不語，接著才聳聳肩回答道，「我告訴你了，我很悶。」

「我已經有，呃……計劃了。」凱特琳堅持他們幾個都必須要好好放鬆下，而她說的並沒錯，所以當天晚上她會拖著他們去唱卡拉OK。「你可以……」邀請對方一起去的念頭短暫地浮現在巴里的腦海裡，不過最後還是被他打消了。「嗯，還是不了，不好意思。謝謝你？我已經有別的行程了，所以……」在他磕磕絆絆于他的字裡行間時，他可以感覺到他的臉頰越來越紅了。「那就這樣吧。再見了。」

巴里在萊納德還來不及作出答復之前就急速離開了。

 

【TBC待續】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 從我開始寫同人起已經過去了好幾年，不過這部電視劇卻讓我回坑了，很明顯的。這是我第一次在AO3發文，所以如果我有做錯了什麼（例如打錯標籤之類的）還請讓我知道？謝了。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者注解：
> 
> ①原文fremesis（複數Fremeses）。你原本應該恨之入骨的人，但是你卻發現生活中沒了他不行。比frenemies（亦敵亦友）帶有更強烈的情感，個人覺得翻譯成『相愛相殺』實在太恰當了23333
> 
> ②原文frenemy（複數frenemies）。亦敵亦友的關係（這個我就不多解釋了）
> 
> ③frenemy（亦敵亦友）=friend（朋友）+enemy（敵人）,fremesis（相愛相殺）=friend（朋友）+nemesis（宿敵）。巴里只是稍微改了點字意思就不一樣了，怪不得西斯科會無語，而我只覺得英語太好玩了23333


	2. Chapter 2

當天晚上，巴里在酒過二巡之後總算把白天的那場小風波說出來了，「他約你出去？」艾瑞斯咯咯笑道。

「誰？」艾迪一臉無辜地問道，他已經開始喝第三巡的酒了。

「寒冷隊長~~~」她故意以高低起伏的語調回復道。

「他並沒有約我出去。」巴里氣急敗壞地解釋，艾迪直接挑眉望著他。「他說他悶了。這就是為什麼他一開始會選擇搶劫那個地方。」

「等等等。等一下。所以說。寒冷隊長覺得很悶，」西斯科大聲分析道，徹底無視巴里的哀鳴，「然後他決定去搶劫一家賣酒的。」

「他知道這一定會引起閃電俠的注意。」凱特琳繼續補充，意有所指地凝視著巴里。

「然後他就約他出去了。」艾迪以一個沾沾自喜的笑容為這整件事的來龍去脈劃下了句點。

「艾迪~~~~不要慫恿他們。」巴里可憐兮兮地說道。艾迪只是聳了聳肩並給他一個微笑，其他人並沒放過這個機會繼續調戲他，他只能低下頭把額頭貼在桌面上。

XXX

巴里趁艾迪與艾瑞斯醉醺醺地合唱著“別傷透了我的心①”時偷偷溜了出去，他需要呼吸點新鮮空氣。跟朋友一起度過空閒時間是很棒沒錯，但是在卡拉OK之夜保持清醒卻讓人感到難以應付。他歎了口氣。至少他們不再嘲笑他有關——

「下午好啊，小紅。」

巴里完全沉浸于自己的思緒當中，所以他根本沒發現萊就在那兒。「斯納特！呃，隊長……萊。」巴里的臉開始漲紅，他感到難為情，「你在這裡做什麼？」

「跟你一樣吧，我想象。」萊舉起他手中已經喝了一半的啤酒。

「噢，我並沒有喝酒。其實是我不能。不能喝醉，因為我現在的新陳代謝，所以……」他有些突兀地結束了他的話。

「那我假設我就沒任何理由可以請你喝酒了，是嗎？」萊的嘴角微微往上彎，巴里可以感覺到他的心跳開始加速，他有些尷尬地移開了視線。

「好吧，我的意思是，我還是可以品嘗酒的味道的，又不是說它有毒還是什麼的，最多只是當我避無可避必須上台時那些酒精無法幫助我壓抑我自身的拘束感罷了。」

萊挑了挑眉，「你要在清醒的狀態下唱歌？」

「噢，嗯，很可能吧？我的朋友八成會把我推上台吧。你要唱嗎？卡拉OK看起來不像是你的興趣。」

「不，我今晚並不打算唱歌，巴里，」他靠了過來，「不過我肯定會在附近逗留聽你唱歌。」

「呃，」他咽了口口水，「我應該……我該進去裡面了，我朋友就在裡面。對，在裡邊。」巴里在入口停下來，「很高興……見到你，萊。」

XXX

巴里沒過多久就上台了，歌曲的電音鼓樂開始響起時他給了凱特琳一個困惑的眼神。他們是一起瀏覽歌單的，但凱特琳一看到這首歌時她便非常堅持要選擇這首。他唱了前奏的前幾句，開始慢慢融入歌曲的意境當中，但直到他唱到副歌的部分為止他才明白凱特琳挑選這首歌的原因。

**盡我們所能地奔馳**

他能聽到凱特琳帶著醉意的笑，從酒吧的另一處傳來。

**我們牽住彼此的手**

**嘗試著逃進夜晚中**

**你的手臂圍住了我**

**我們雙雙摔在地上**

**然後你說——**

巴里發現到萊從吧檯處看著自己時一連唱錯了好幾個詞，不過他很快就鎮住心神，他越唱下去就越顯得有自信。一直到歌曲結束他才切斷他與萊之間的對視，他也聽到了從他的朋友那邊傳來的歡呼聲。他突然間感到很難為情，他在下台時再也不敢把視線轉向吧檯的方向。

XXX

「巴里~~~」他回到座位上時凱特琳歡呼著他的名字。「我們有個驚喜給你喔。」她神秘兮兮地低聲說道。

「啥？」他一臉困惑地看著他的朋友們，直到他的視線停留在桌子中間的一杯藍色雞尾酒。

「看來你有了仰慕者呢，小巴。」艾迪在巴里的肩膀處拍了拍，「有人給你送來了一杯酒。」

「什麼，誰……」他轉過身子去，不過萊已經不在吧檯，他完全找不到他的蹤影。

「很明顯吧。」艾瑞斯笑出了聲，巴里轉回來看著她。「好吧，我是說，我們並不知道他是誰，不過——」

「大家都看到你們倆互相凝視著對方了，夥計。」西斯科插進來說道。

巴里在舉起那杯飲料時非常肯定自己的臉已經爆紅了。嗯很好喝。

XXX

巴里找到萊的蹤影時，他正在吧檯點飲料，他趁萊還未把錢交到酒保手上時搶先這麼做了。

「還有，我想點一杯那個，嗯——」

「藍色珊瑚礁。」

「對，就是那個。」

酒保轉過身去開始調起酒來，萊則轉向巴里，他微微傾靠在吧台上。「謝謝請客，小紅。」

「哦，好吧，也謝謝你的……那很好喝。我是說，一看就知道了。」巴里咬了咬他的嘴唇。

「你唱歌很好聽。」萊給了他一個溫和的微笑，而正好在這個時候酒保把巴里的飲料與剩餘的零錢遞過來，他咕噥了聲謝謝。「那麼，敬酒吧。」他把手中的杯子往巴里的輕碰一下才淺啜一口。「敬繁忙一周的結束。」

巴里笑了，「你這個週末真的沒任何行程？」

「我的職業允許我擁有大量的休閒時間。只要某個身穿皮革的城市義警別來破壞我的計劃的話。」

「它其實算不上是皮革，你知道嗎。」對萊的壞笑，巴里只能翻了個白眼，接著歎了口氣，「我的工作基本上不給我殘留任何休息時間。你要知道，我們很少有機會這樣聚在一起玩樂的。」

「然而你現在就站在這裡，在跟我說著話。」萊說道，它聽起來幾乎就像是個疑問。

「不過，一個帥哥請我喝酒也並非天天都會發生的事吧。」話一從他口中說出來他就開始臉紅了，「噢天啊，呃，我是說……」他移開了視線并把飲料拿起來喝，想藉此讓自己別再自亂陣腳了。

萊朝他露出一個笑容。

XXX

「你確定你不要跟我們一起回家？」艾迪問著巴里，他剛剛幫凱特琳綁上安全帶，并關上出租車的車門。

「不了，我想我應該會再多喝一杯……」

「快去追求人家！」艾瑞斯從車裡面叫道。

「然後再跑步回家，你知道的。」巴里繼續把句子說完，徹底把她無視了。

艾迪沉默了一秒鐘，「好吧，只是……萬事小心，好嗎？」

「艾迪，我完全沒喝醉，我可以一路無事跑步回家的。」

「巴里，」他把手放在他肩上，雙眼直直望進他眼裡，「小心點。」

「我……」巴里嚥了嚥口水，「好呀。謝了艾迪。」

艾迪給了他一個緊實的擁抱，等他鬆開懷抱時再給了他一個笑容。「好了，我得去確認這些笨蛋們能一路平安回到家。」他朝出租車的方向點了點頭。他們三人都同時揮了揮手并大聲喧鬧著，巴里便也伸手朝他們揮了揮，他等到車開走了之後才再次走進酒吧。

XXX

夜晚的冷冽讓巴里微微發抖起來。萊把他自身的大衣罩在對方身上，手臂則撐在對方的肩膀好一陣子。巴里咬了咬自己的嘴唇。他們倆靠得好近。

酒吧的門被人從裡面打開，他們倆便趁勢拉開距離。幾個逗留到酒吧打烊的顧客在一旁吱吱喳喳聊著天，邊等著出租車的到來。

「你應該帶件外套出門的，小紅。」萊靠上了巴里身後的磚墻，兩人的肩膀碰撞在一起。

「我平時不會待到這麼晚的，」巴里拉了拉披在他身上的大衣，看著一對已經喝醉的情侶在親吻并互相撫摸對方，「或在即將離開之際多加逗留。現在這種時間我幾乎都已經回到家了，你要知道。」

萊有些不悅地哼了聲，他讓自己站直了身子。「那就別讓我拖延你的時間好了。」

「不是的，萊，我——」巴里抓住了他的手腕，「如果我想走的話，我早就離開了。」

萊轉過來面對他，一個微笑在他嘴角處逗留。巴里依舊抓住對方的手腕不放，萊則伸出另一只手在大衣底下移動，最後放在巴里的臀部。他轉過頭去查看最後一批磕磕碰碰爬進出租車的顧客，再等它們開走之後才回過頭來。他拉近了兩人之間的距離，他們倆的腳開始碰在一起，他一直向前移動直到巴里可以在自己耳邊感覺到對方灼熱的氣息。

「我覺得現在只剩下咱們倆了②。」萊低聲說道，巴里原本想笑的，但是萊的視線對上了自己的。有好一陣子他們倆都靜止不動。他們的距離是如此的靠近，他可以感覺到他身上散發出來的熱氣，他可以聞到他身上傳過來的汗味與古龍水的味道，他可以清楚聽到他心臟跳動的聲音，同時還有自己那早已失控的心跳。

他閉上了他的雙眼，傾身向前。

 

【END完結】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 是的，巴里在文中唱的歌是“I Think We’re Alone Now”，演唱者是Tiffany。這是首很棒的歌，對我來說，因為我喜歡80年代的流行電音。
> 
> 我也許會……再多寫點……我目前有一些想法。
> 
> 不過只有時間才知曉一切。
> 
> 至於現在，我只想說感謝大家！謝謝那些讀過并喜歡這篇文的人！
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者注解：
> 
> ①歌曲原名“Don’t Go Breaking My Heart”，演唱者是EltonJohn以及KikiDee。
> 
> ②巴里在文中唱的歌的標題，原名“I Think We’re Alone Now”（也是與本文標題同名），演唱者是Tiffany。


End file.
